Con gratitud
by Pandora Von Christ
Summary: Durante su visita a Alexandría, el líder de Los Salvadores toma algo más, dejando muy claro a quien Rick pertenece ahora. M/M, non-con. (Traducción).


**Disclaimer:** ¡nada me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Robert Kirkman y la historia a Genveon! (Esta es una traducción).

 **Personajes:** Negan, Rick.

 **Pairing:** Regan.

 **Warnings:** M/M, violación, comportamiento posesivo.

 **Inspirado en esta línea de Service (7x4):** « _En caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, acabo de meter mi polla en tu garganta y tú me diste las gracias por ello»._

El original pueden encontrarlo en **AO3: _With Gratitude_ ** by _**Genveon.**_

* * *

 **Con gratitud** por **Genveon**

—Ahora, continúa —ronroneó Negan mientras se acomodaba plácidamente en el sofá—. Cada pieza, quítatela. Quiero ver qué tengo aquí.

Se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando los codos contra sus rodillas. Sus oscuros ojos reían de regocijo, pero había un peligroso depredador brillando desde aquellas insondables profundidades.

—Eres mío, ¿cierto, Rick? —dijo como si estuviera bromeando. Había una retorcida sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Aquellos oscuros ojos suyos, posesivos y hambrientos, se deslizaron por cada línea de su cuerpo. En ese momento, era el monstruo dentro de Negan quien observaba y ronroneaba con presumida satisfacción sobre su presa derrotada.

Rick ya conocía a aquel monstruo por experiencia propia y no tenía deseo de hacerlo salir a la superficie. Se armó de valor, preparándose mentalmente en caso de que Negan decidiera cumplir su declaración.

El miedo estaba allí, elevándose por su garganta tan repentinamente que tuvo que ahogarlo. Sus dedos no temblaban. Era su sola voluntad la que impedía que demostraran su miedo; pero Negan ya era bien consciente de ello. Probablemente incluso le excitaba. Bastardo enfermo.

Trató de fingir que Negan no estaba ahí, pero tras quitarse la camisa, supo lo inútil que era esto. Los ojos de Negan perforaron su espalda, trazando cada músculo tenso y cada cicatriz visible.

El aire frío y el escrutinio de los ojos del otro hombre hacían temblar todo su cuerpo. Sus pezones se rizaron en el aire frío y apretó los dientes, forzándose a continuar incluso mientras Negan dejaba escapar un silbido apreciativo.

—Muy interesante —dijo Negan por detrás de él—. Muy, muy interesante. Sigue así... Vamos a ver qué otra cosa esconde mi chico bajo esas ropas.

Sus zapatos fueron descartados. Sus dedos hurgaron la hebilla del cinturón aunque fue removido fácilmente, el cuero susurró contra la tela antes de dejarlo caer al suelo.

Desabrochó sin ceremonias sus pantalones, empujándolos sin gracia por sus magros muslos. Sus bóxers se deslizaron junto con los pantalones. De nada le servía la modestia. Negan solo la usaría en su contra.

Estaba a punto de quitar la ropa de sus piernas cuando un cuerpo firme y vestido se presionó contra el suyo. Las grandes manos de Negan se posaron sobre las suyas, en sus caderas, deteniendo sus movimientos. Su aliento se susurró contra el sensible lóbulo de su oreja, íntimo como un amante y muy, muy incorrecto.

Esto envió un estremecimiento por su espina dorsal y cerró los ojos con fuerza, luchando contra la naciente excitación revolviendo sus entrañas. Era tan incorrecto, muy incorrecto; pero no podía bloquear el calor del cuerpo de Negan contra el suyo, ni podía ignorar su voz ronca, baja y sensual mientras hablaba.

Este era un hombre que exigía atención con su sola presencia y Rick... Rick estaba siendo entrenado para obedecerle lenta pero efectivamente.

—Hey, espera ¿cuál es la prisa? —se mofó Negan mientras acariciaba el cuello de Rick. Los cortos vellos de su barba raspaban agradablemente su sensible piel. Todo su cuerpo estaba paralizado ante el primer tacto de sus manos sobre él.

El calor en ellas era sorprendente, aunque no sabía por qué esperaba que estuvieran frías. Rick deseó ser insensible a su tacto, pero su cuerpo le traicionó. Se estremeció cuando Negan se presionó más cerca, moldeando su firme pecho contra su espalda desnuda.

—Vamos —dijo Negan—. Haz que esto sea placentero para mí... No querrás que piense que quieres que esto termine demasiado rápido, ¿cierto?

Sus pantalones y bóxers aún estaban alrededor de sus muslos por lo que la polla cubierta de Negan estaba presionándose dura y caliente contra su trasero desnudo. El hombre más alto frotó su duro pene contra el trasero de Rick y luego comenzó a moverse contra él. Sus manos guiaban al cuerpo de Rick hacia una sutil rutina contra él, emitiendo desvergonzados sonidos de placer cuando se apretaban juntos.

Rick se vio obligado a escuchar sus sonidos de placer mientras eran exhalados directamente contra su oído, mientras su rostro ardía de pura vergüenza.

Finalmente, Negan acercó una mano a la boca de Rick y ordenó:

—Escupe.

Se estremeció e hizo lo que se le ordenó. Sabía lo que sucedería después.

Su respiración se había tornado pesada, la embriagadora mezcla de excitación y miedo hizo a su polla crisparse, pero no fue suficiente para endurecerlo completamente. Cuando la mano de Negan se cerró sobre su polla medio dura, dejó escapar un jadeo asombrado que ya se esperaba.

—Mmm, qué es esto... —murmuró Negan con sombría diversión—. Parece que alguien lo está disfrutando. ¿La estás pasando bien, Rick? Se siente que la estás pasado jodidamente bien.

Apretó la endurecida polla de Rick y el hombre no pudo evitar empujarse contra su agarre, con la boca abierta y jadeante. Negan dio otro apretón de advertencia, solo un poco demasiado duro y esto hizo el truco. Su mente se precipitó hacia la bruma de placer y jadeó sin aliento:

—Sí.

—Mmm. Buen chico. —Rio Negan entre dientes, contra su cuello.

Tocó el cuerpo de Rick perfectamente, proporcionándole placer mientras su clímax pendía fuera de su alcance. Su mano era un orificio tibio y apretado para que se follara, pero Rick sabía que Negan estaba en completo control de la situación. El escupitajo apenas fue suficiente para que cada empuje fuera suave y resbaladizo con la fricción adecuada. Estaba terriblemente duro, polla firme y goteando tras unos pocos golpes de la mano de Negan.

El placer continuaba aumentando con cada frote. Estaba muy presente en el momento, consciente de todos los pequeños detalles que componían esta dulce tortura.

Le llenaba de tanta vergüenza que su cuerpo estuviera reaccionando tan poderosamente a este hombre, pero era algo que no podía evitar. Tras meses corriendo y luchando, había tanta miseria y desesperación acumulándose, con tan poco espacio para liberarse, que su cuerpo absorbía con impaciencia cualquier pizca de placer que pudiera obtener. La calidez de la sonrisa de un amigo, el sabor de la comida en su boca... el toque íntimo de la mano de otra persona sobre él, sin importar quién fuera.

El placer cantaba a través de su sangre, su polla flexionándose y temblando en la cálida humedad de la mano de Negan. Su cuello se inclinó hacia delante y observó, horrorizado y fascinado, mientras Negan seguía frotándolo.

Podía ver el glande rojizo de su verga asomándose por el puño de Negan cada vez que sus caderas se sacudían hacia adelante. Estaba húmedo y mojado con pre-semen y escupas, y tuvo que cerrar los ojos. Dejó que el placer se apoderara de él y le quitara la culpa que lo estaba fragmentando.

Por supuesto, fue entonces cuando Negan decidió detenerse y darle la vuelta. El inesperado movimiento le hizo tropezar con el hombre más alto, pantalones aún enredados en sus piernas.

Negan lo atrapó con facilidad, sus crueles labios se curvaron en una sonrisa pecaminosa. Había tanta emoción en sus ojos salvajes y decididos. Hambre y lujuria, emociones vibrando y chocando violentamente en su mirada mientras lo observaba. Sus pollas duras estaban presionadas una contra la otra y el áspero denim contra su sensible carne hizo que Rick gimoteara.

—Shh, shh —susurró Negan en un tono calmo que era más condescendiente que reconfortante. Rozó su pulgar contra los labios de Rick y tarareó atentamente. Sus ojos descendieron hasta donde su dedo se presionaba contra la línea de su boca, revelando un asomo de humedad.

Rick no se atrevió a cerrar los ojos aunque quiso hacerlo. Negan se inclinó lentamente hacia adelante, sus respiraciones se mezclaron en el espacio entre sus labios.

Rick se estremeció, ojos trémulos mientras luchaba por mantenerlos fijos en el hombre que tenía frente a él. Con solo la mínima cantidad de espacio sobrante antes de que sus labios se tocaran, Negan le dio esa misma sonrisa burlona.

Había estado observando la reacción de Rick todo el tiempo y la cantidad de miedo que el hombre proyectaba le divertía. Le encantaba.

—Ahh. No te preocupes, cariño —lo confortó Negan, burlonamente—. Los besos son para los amantes y nosotros no somos amantes. No, no, no, ciertamente _no_ lo somos. Pero somos otra cosa... ¿Sabes qué somos?

Miró a Rick a los ojos con toda la seriedad que pudo fingir y chasqueó la lengua.

—Si no lo sabes, lo averiguarás más pronto que tarde —gruñó Negan dulcemente. Sus manos recorrieron el ondulado cabello de Rick, apretándose en sus raíces. Lo obligó a inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando su garganta expuesta y vulnerable.

Descubrió sus dientes en una falsa sonrisa.

—Te daré una pista, Rick. Eres mío... cada pedacito de ti... —Frotó el pulgar nuevamente contra la humedad del labio inferior de Rick y le gustó lo que vio—. Tengo otros planes para tu boca —reveló Negan antes de soltar al otro hombre. Regresó al sofá y se volvió a acomodar. Sus brazos se extendieron a lo largo del espaldar y le dio a Rick una sonrisa arrogante. Esta vez fue imposible ignorar el notable bulto de su erección.

Rick se sentía como un tonto, parado ahí, con sus pantalones alrededor de sus piernas. Peor aún, su pene no se había ablandado ni un poco y estaba rígido y necesitado entre sus muslos.

—Ven aquí. —La orden llegó y Rick impotente obedeció una vez se quitó sus ropas. Se paró frente al sofá, cabeza gacha, ojos apartados. Era todo lo contrario de Negan. Mientras los hombros caídos y tensos de Rick comunicaban su obediencia y sumisión, las descaradas acciones de Negan destilaban agresión.

Negan parecía satisfecho, descarado y obvio en su deseo por el otro hombre. La sumisión de Rick había sido ganada duramente y saboreaba cada gota de ella. La obediencia de Rick alimentaba el ya colosal tamaño de su ego. Encontró que era adictivo observar a este hombre doblarse pero no romperse, siguiendo cada uno de sus mandatos sin importar cuán absurdos fuesen.

Lo tenía justo donde quería, esperando por la siguiente orden.

No tardaría mucho en llegar.

—Chupa mi polla. —Negan sonrió. Separó sus rodillas y dio a Rick una mirada afilada. Su chico seguía siendo un poco lento a veces, pero como esta era su primera... sesión... de este tipo, Negan no lo castigaría. Por ahora.

Podía asegurar que Rick no quería hacer esto, pero no le tomó mucho tiempo caer sobre sus rodillas. Y, ¡vaya, sí que se veía bien de rodillas!

Negan suspiró apreciativamente cuando las manos de Rick desabrocharon su cinturón, aún más cuando abrió el botón. Bajó la cremallera cuidadosamente y luego su polla quedó libre de toda restricción exceptuando al fino algodón de sus bóxers.

—No seas tímido, Rick —murmuró Negan cuando las manos de Rick se detuvieron en la banda de sus bóxers. Impaciente, Negan ni siquiera se molestó en bajarse los bóxers, solo sacó su dura verga a través del elástico por lo que estuvo erguida orgullosa entre ambos.

Desde donde Rick estaba arrodillado, el pene de Negan parecía intimidante, justo como el mismísimo hombre. Era más gruesa que su propia polla, enrojecida e hinchada, el glande ya estaba goteando con fluido. Su boca se tornó seca y no de buena manera.

Cuando Negan apuntó su polla hacia su boca, Rick no pudo hacer más que cerrar los ojos y tomar la cabeza con ella.

Estaba tibia y su gruesa circunferencia amplió sus labios en un apretado y mojado círculo. Se sentía como la suya cuando estaba dura, aterciopeladamente suave, contrayéndose y goteando más pre-semen en su lengua. Trató de no enfocarse en el sabor... en realidad, trató de no enfocarse en nada.

Quería que su mente se liberara para que más tarde, cuando Negan se marchara, pudiera enterrar este recuerdo muy profundamente, donde el resto de sus demonios yacían. Pero cada respiración que inhalaba por su nariz le recordaba la realidad. El olor único de Negan, limpio y con toques de cuero, llenó sus pulmones mientras su carne llenaba su boca.

Podía escuchar murmullos alentadores en algún lugar fuera de la pequeña burbuja en la que se estaba escondiendo. Desafortunadamente, fue extraído bruscamente de ella cuando una mano se deslizó por su cabello, hundiéndose cruelmente en su cuero cabelludo.

—¡Mírame! —gruñó Negan—. No hay manera de huir de esto, Rick. ¡Ahora eres mi perra, así que despierta y huele las malditas rosas!

Respiraba con dificultad mientras Negan lo obligaba a tomar más de su polla en su boca. Tan enojado como parecía Negan, no había forzado más de lo que Rick podía tomar. Eso, al menos, fue una bendición. La fuerza de su acción hizo que lágrimas ardientes aparecieran en las comisuras de sus ojos.

Ahora, una parte suya estaba aterrorizada, sabiendo que había disgustado a Negan de alguna forma y que tendría que compensarlo. De algún modo. Mantuvo los ojos fijos en Negan y eso pareció suficiente para aplacar su súbita furia.

—Sé que puedes ser bueno, Rick, y te estoy dando la oportunidad —dijo Negan como decepcionado. Su mano relajó su doloroso agarre en su cabello y su cuero cabelludo cosquilleó con la sensación. La forma en que sus dedos calmaban el resquemor de su previo abuso fue casi cariñoso a su manera. La ira se evaporó de su cuerpo y un influjo de alivio inundó la mente de Rick.

Hizo que su estómago se retorciera.

—Muéstrame lo bueno que puedes ser —le alentó Negan, aún acariciando su cabeza como si fuera un perro o una perra.

El deseo de satisfacer a este hombre anuló cualquier repugnancia que Rick normalmente hubiera sentido. Darle a alguien una mamada era algo extraño para él, pero usó toda su experiencia previa como receptor. Esperó que esto fuera suficiente.

Se tornó entusiasta proporcionándole placer a Negan, en complacerlo para que así a él mismo se le diera un indulto del dolor. También lo hizo por otras razones, pero esas las mantuvo encerradas en otro lugar. No pensaría en ellos aquí, no mientras la polla de Negan estaba deslizándose en su boca.

Movió la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo, pasando la lengua por su erección. Prestó atención a la punta, temblando de repulsión cuando fue recompensado con un lascivo gemido. Lo ignoró lo mejor que pudo y solo se concentró... Enfocado en la dura longitud follándose dentro y fuera de su boca.

Las caderas de Negan ahora estaban empujándose solícitamente, su mano incitando el ritmo de Rick. Estaba dejando que Rick controlara el ritmo por ahora, pero fue solo por un corto tiempo antes de acelerar sus movimientos.

Sus labios se sentían entumecidos por la fricción y podía sentir escupa y saliva goteando por la dura longitud. Pero de alguna manera, lo estaba haciendo bien. Negan era una persona vocal. Cualquier cosa que le desagradara, lo enfurecía... todos lo sabían.

Así que supo que lo estaba haciendo bien cuando Negan empezó a gemir constantemente, con los ojos entrecerrados mientras observaba cómo Rick se la chupaba; garganta trabajando mientras lo engullía lo más profundo que podía. Rick tuvo que aplastar cada temblorosa fibra de satisfacción cuando Negan expresó su aprobación.

—Sí... Oh... —gimió Negan—. Sabía que solo necesitabas... ngh, la motivación correcta. Dios, sabía que tenías una dulce boca... Sí, sigue chupando mi polla...

Ahora Negan estaba controlando el ritmo. Controlaba cuán profundo llegaba y la velocidad o la lentitud. A veces se empujaba en la boca de Rick duro y rápido, follando el rostro del otro hombre y deleitándose con los jadeos ahogados y los gemidos que hacía. Nunca por mucho tiempo, sin embargo; disfrutaba demasiado la visión de los labios de Rick engullendo su glande y hundir su erección, pulgada a pulgada, en aquella garganta.

Rick era un espectáculo a la vista, su cabello ondulado cayendo en sus ojos mientras dejaba que Negan follara su boca. Lágrimas brotaban en la esquina de sus ojos cada vez que Negan se tornaba rudo, pero, aparte de una tenue protesta, dejó que Negan hiciera lo que quisiera.

Se sintió aliviado cuando Negan apartó su mano, apoyándose contra el sofá y disfrutando simplemente la húmeda calidez de su boca. Rick tenía una mano sosteniendo la base de la dura erección y otra acariciando la carne que no cabía en sus labios. Sus acciones eran acompañadas de observaciones obscenas de parte Negan, pero no registró ninguna de ellas.

Casi se volvió repetitivo, lo cual era peligroso. Tuvo que esforzarse por no perderse en los movimientos.

Si Negan descubría que su mente divagaba, seguramente sentiría el peso de su ira.

Un empuje particular hizo que Negan siseara irritado, mano agarrando su cabello.

—¡Joder, cuida tus dientes! —siseó Negan amenazadoramente—. Es como si nunca antes hubieras chupado una polla... Oh.

Esa última palabra envió un escalofrío por su espina dorsal. No sabía qué reacción lo había expuesto, pero ahora Negan lo sabía.

Sus manos sostenían la cabeza de Rick inmóvil, pero aún tenía la boca llena con su dura polla.

—Vaya, vaya. —Rio Negan entre dientes sombríamente—. ¿Nunca has chupado una verga antes, Rick? —Parecía tan excitado por este hecho y el motivo detrás de su regocijo pronto se hizo claro—. ¿Acaso esto significa que puedo estrenarte?

El rostro de Rick estaba enrojecido de mortificación y esfuerzo. Su respiración se acortó, e instintivamente se sacudió en el agarre de Negan, tratando de alejarse. Pero el otro hombre lo mantuvo firme. Un apretón de sus dedos hizo que Rick se detuviera.

—Oh, realmente eres mío. —Rio Negan y luego sacó su polla—. No te preocupes, cariño. Esto va a ser muuy especial.

Apartó a Rick y se puso de pie, mirándolo. Inclinó la cabeza, pensando, mientras Rick permanecía donde lo había dejado.

—Hmm, hmm... —Una larga pausa, después—: Ah. Levántate —dijo Negan—. Sé exactamente qué quiero hacer.

Rick se levantó cautelosamente, manteniendo la mirada baja. Sus labios se sentían doloridos e hinchados. Cualquiera que lo mirara con sus labios magullados y su cabello revuelto sabría lo que había ocurrido entre ellos.

Trató de dejar que las palabras de Negan se deslizaran, como agua corriendo sobre una roca, pero sin una tarea en qué concentrarse, cada palabra de la boca de aquel hombre lo golpeaba.

—Estaba pensando al estilo perrito —dijo Negan despreocupadamente—. Ponerte de rodillas... Romperte con tu primera polla. Con mi polla, como la perra que eres.

Empezó a circundar la forma desnuda de Rick, ojos inspeccionando... fijos... acariciando... Frotaba ociosamente su pene, manteniéndose duro y listo para su chico.

—Tengo que admitirlo, sería bastante interesante. —Luego se rio para sí mismo—. Demonios, podemos hacer eso después. ¿Por qué limitarnos, cierto?

Una mano se rozó contra su costado, dedos curvándose alrededor de su cadera y acomodándose en la parte baja de su espalda. Rick apretó los dientes pero no dijo nada.

—Ahora... lo que quiero que hagas por mí... e incluso diré por favor, solo para ser amable... —Deslizó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Rick y susurró—: Quiero que te inclines sobre el sofá. Por favor.

Un fuerte golpe en su trasero le hizo gruñir de sorpresa. La risa mezquina de Negan le hizo querer dar la vuelta y plantar su puño en la mandíbula del hombre.

No hizo nada de eso.

Cada paso que daba se sentía como un pedazo suyo, un pedazo de Rick Grimes que se desprendía y se desmoronaba hasta convertirse en polvo. Cuando se inclinó sobre el brazo del sofá, frente presionada contra sus muñecas, ni siquiera supo quién era ahora.

Pero Negan sabía quién era exactamente.

Con Rick completamente acomodado en el suave almohadón del brazo del sofá, Negan le siguió con desenfrenada alegría. Cada paso que daba era predador. Inspeccionó su premio y situó sus manos en el trasero de Rick como si fuese suyo. En su mente, y tal vez ahora, también en la de Rick lo era.

Solo en caso de que Rick aún no creyera su nuevo rol, Negan solo tendría que grabarlo en él hasta que se convirtiera en su doctrina.

El cuerpo de Rick tembló mientras esperaba el siguiente movimiento de Negan. Sus ojos ahora estaban cerrados y nada, ni siquiera las órdenes del hombre, le haría abrirlos para enfrentar esta nueva realidad.

Esperaba sentir la obtusa cabeza de la polla de Negan forzándose violentamente en él. Sus manos se juntaron, uñas clavándose en sus palmas.

Lo que no esperó fue escuchar el sonido de la tapa de una botella siendo abierta. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y se estremeció ante el toque de las manos de Negan en él. Una mano aterrizó en su nalga, exponiendo esa vulnerable entrada a su cuerpo mientras un dedo mojado se frotaba en su ano. Su cuerpo instintivamente se tensó ante la intrusión, pero Negan fue persistente. Su dedo se deslizó dentro con un poco de persuasión y fue incómodo, pero soportable.

—Puedo hacer que esto sea tan placentero para ti, Rick —murmuró Negan después. Empezó a introducir y a sacar su dedo, jugueteando con las sensibles paredes de su trasero.

Para su horror, empezó a sentirse bien. La sensación del dedo de Negan entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo encendió un calor desconocido en su cuerpo y eso... eso fue insoportable.

—No esperabas esto, ¿eh? Pensaste que iba a follarte y a dejarte sangrando y roto en el suelo, cubierto de semen y sangre. —Empezó a reír como si encontrara aquello hilarante—. Oh no, no, no, Rick. Voy a hacer algo... mucho... mucho peor. Vas a anhelarme. Días... Semanas a partir de ahora, te follarás con tus propios dedos deseando mi polla. Los días pasarán, cada uno de ellos, y te dormirás decepcionado cuando no venga a visitarte.

Rick sacudió la cabeza en negación, el posible futuro pintado por las palabras de Negan era horripilante. Al carajo las consecuencias, las palabras de Negan eran como balas rasgando a través de partes suyas que no sabía que aún estaban allí. Le asustó más que la amenaza de cadáveres putrefactos caminando por la tierra, de dientes desgarrando su cuerpo.

Le asustó porque podía ver el camino que lo conduciría hasta allí. Y Negan era el que sostenía la correa, arrastrándolo delante de cuerpos rotos y rostros aterrorizados que le observaban mientras era llevado lejos.

—¿No me crees, Rick? —susurró Negan peligrosamente. Solo ese cambio de tono... la forma en que su voz se tornó baja y amenazante hizo sonar campanas de advertencia en su mente. Se paralizó de terror y apretó su cabeza contra su brazo, amortiguando los gemidos de desesperación y placer.

—No tienes que creerme ahora —le dijo Negan en aquel bajo murmullo—. Pero sucederá. Puedo ser amable si quiero serlo, Rick. Y créeme, me querrás siendo amable.

Al siguiente empuje introdujo otro dedo y esta vez envió fuego por su espina dorsal. Rick jadeó ante la sensación, arqueando su espalda, tratando de alejarse de manera inconsciente de los gruesos dedos abriéndolo.

Pero no había a dónde ir. El ardor terminó por atenuarse en el ya familiar dolor de ser ensanchado. Lo aceptó, lo aguantó, y estaba decidido a seguir soportándolo hasta que los dedos de Negan rozaron contra algo que le hizo gritar.

—Ahh, ahí está. —Negan sonrió y repitió el movimiento, frotando su dedo de manera insistente contra ese dulce punto.

—¡Nng! —gritó Rick mientras los choques de placer palpitaban por su cuerpo. Todas sus protestas murieron en sus labios mientras trataba de controlar su cuerpo. Estaba jadeando con fuerza, dedos apretados mientras luchaba, pero Negan estaba masajeando ese lugar, doblando sus dedos ahí... Hizo que sus ojos se tornaran blancos, el placer freía cada terminación nerviosa en su cuerpo.

—Sensible, ¿no? —murmuró Negan, complacido—. ¿Ves lo que puedo darte? Si te portas bien, nunca jamás tendrás que preocuparte por nada. —Rozó sus dedos contra ese mismo lugar, más suave esta vez. El placer aún tenía a Rick jadeando, pero la intensidad era buena en lugar de abrumadora.

Ahora su sangre estaba ardiendo de placer. Hizo que su polla se volviera gruesa y dura, arqueándose hacia su estómago, ansiosa por ser tocarla. Su cuerpo se estremecía y temblaba, luchando y cediendo y luchando... cayendo en un círculo vicioso con cada chispa de placer.

El placer ganó sobre su cordura. Incluso el más leve movimiento hacía a su polla frotarse contra el almohadón del sofá mientras sus caderas comenzaban a empujarse hacia atrás, contra los dedos de Negan.

Todo el tiempo, Negan continuó hablando. Las palabras debieron haberle hecho sentir algo: vergüenza, consternación, humillación... pero era difícil unir incluso dos sílabas cuando el otro hombre le hacía entumecer de placer.

Ahora había tres gruesos dedos ensanchando su culo, hábiles y ágiles. No le dolía, o si lo hacía, el dolor se ocultaba bajo el placer que sentía. Negan acariciaba ese dulce punto apenas lo suficiente para tener a Rick constantemente al límite, deseando más y jadeando patéticamente cuando se lo negaba.

Entonces los dedos se retiraron. Quedó vacío y la realidad le cayó encima. Estaba dolorosamente duro, su polla intacta babeando contra el cojín mientras estaba doblado sobre el sofá. Sus piernas estaban abiertas, revelando su ensanchado agujero simplemente esperando, temblando y ansioso por atención.

No podía... No podría mirarse en el espejo después de esto.

—Por favor... —Apenas susurró. Quería perderse en el placer que le prometía Negan. Cualquier cosa para no pensar en cuánto le estaba doliendo su cuerpo, insatisfecho.

Negan se presionó contra él. Rick se estremeció cuando sintió la rígida longitud de su verga ardiendo contra su piel desnuda. La mano de Negan se prensó entre sus omoplatos, sujetándolo mientras presionaba la húmeda cabeza de su polla contra su ensanchada abertura.

—Buen chico —lo elogió Negan y después se impulsó dentro con un empuje de sus caderas.

Solo dolió por un momento antes de que el glande de Negan rozara su próstata. No pudo evitar el gemido que desgarró su garganta, bajo y gutural. Negan respondió de igual manera, gimiendo cuando enterró sus bolas profundamente, rodeado por una calidez apretada y ardiente.

—¡Joder! —maldijo Negan, manos apretando fuertemente las caderas de Rick—. Tan... jodidamente estrecho...

Rick solo gimió en respuesta mientras Negan inició un severo ritmo. Podía sentir el áspero denim de los jeans de Negan frotándose contra su trasero desnudo con cada embestida que el otro hombre hacía. No le dio a Rick ningún respiro y simplemente usó su cuerpo para su propio placer. Aunque esto no quería decir que Rick no estuviera obteniendo placer alguno.

Nunca creyó que el estar tan ensanchado podría sentirse tan bien. Le exasperó que este descubrimiento fuera experimentado a manos de alguien como Negan. La gruesa erección de Negan lo forzó a abrirse, la dura longitud se arrastraba deliciosamente contra sus sensibles paredes.

Estaba siendo sujetado y follado. Todo sobre esta situación estaba mal, pero no podía negar que se sentía tan... tan jodidamente bien. La fuerza de Negan era excitante y no tenía ningún reparo en utilizarla a su favor. La forma en que su mano lo sostenía contra el cojín debió haber sido humillante. En lugar de ello, enviaba un confuso hormigueo de calor ardiente corriendo por su cuerpo.

—Te sientes tan jodidamente bien —jadeó Negan contra su sudorosa nuca—. Tan jodidamente estrecho. Este dulce culo es mío. Soy el primero, ¿cierto? De ninguna puta manera estarías tan estrecho si hubieses sido follado por alguien más de tu pequeño grupo.

Sus cuerpos se presionaban uno contra el otro, la chaqueta de cuero de Negan era cálida contra su espalda. Cada palabra que salía de su boca era un obsceno diluvio de palabras que le quemaba.

—Joder... Voy a follarte tan bien que suplicarás por mi polla en cada momento.

Con todos los gemidos que estaba haciendo, Rick no tenía suficiente aliento en su cuerpo para refutar la afirmación. Y aunque lo hiciera, no habría importado. Negan lo había reclamado desde el momento en que se había roto; ojos desorbitados, mano temblando con el hacha en la mano y su hijo estremeciéndose en el suelo a su lado.

Esto... fuera lo que fuese... era solo otra demostración del hecho de que pertenecía a Negan.

Los duros embistes continuaron. Sus respiraciones se tornaron desiguales mientras Negan continuaba follando su dura polla dentro y fuera de su culo.

Justo cuando su clímax empezaba a erigirse, Negan lo jaló hacia arriba, haciéndole sentir mareado ante el repentino cambio. Siguió empujando, jodiéndose su cuerpo mientras sus brazos se envolvían posesivamente alrededor del cuerpo de Rick.

—Eres mío —siseó Negan regodeándose ante él—. Mío para follar, mío para tomar cuando quiera. Te doblegarías ante mí delante de todos tus amigos si te lo pidiera, ¿cierto?

Quería negarlo, quería chillar y gritar. Incluso luchó brevemente contra Negan, interrumpiendo el suave ritmo de su polla penetrando su cuerpo.

No le importaba, simplemente ya no le importaba.

Pero la fuerza de Negan fue más que suficiente para mantenerlo a raya. El bastardo se reía incluso mientras sostenía a Rick con fuerza, apretujando sus brazos a sus costados. Su pene palpitaba dentro de su cuerpo.

—No me estás escuchando, Rick —le advirtió. Cuando los forcejeos de Rick menguaron, Negan dio un empuje experimental. Gimió fuerte y satisfecho.

»—Sí, eso es —suspiró Negan alegremente—. Me gusta un poco de fuego. Puedes luchar todo lo que quieras, pero sabemos la verdad... sabemos la maldita verdad, cierto, Rick. Quién eres... y quién soy.

Su respiración se estremeció en su pecho. Lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas, dejando rastros de frescura a través del ardiente calor en su rostro. Negan acarició su cuello y cogió una de las lágrimas con su lengua. Mordió y chupó la piel blanca de Rick, dejando tras de sí brillantes moretones color cereza que se oscurecerían hermosamente con el tiempo. Las marcas aparecerían por encima de su cuello. Alguien... todo el mundo las vería y lo sabrían.

—Eres mío, Rick... —gruñó mientras se impulsó, caderas presionadas contra el culo de Rick. Pero en lugar de retirarse para reanudar aquellos violentos embistes, oprimió su polla contra el cuerpo de Rick, jadeando de placer cuando el hombre lo apretó en él.

Palmeó la ansiosa polla de Rick, frotándola suavemente, moviendo los dedos en la húmeda hendidura de su glande. Los empujes eran cortos pero ásperos. Se inclinó lo justo para que su verga se frotara contra ese dulce punto que hacía al cuerpo de Rick cantar de placer.

—Dilo —dijo, apretando los dientes.

Rick jadeó ante el bombardeo de sensaciones, pero su garganta se cerró ante las palabras que Negan quería escuchar.

Cuando no hubo palabras aproximándose, la expresión de Negan se ensombreció. Rick no podía verlo, pero podía sentir la ira destilando en su cuerpo. Los impulsos se tornaron más violentos, los golpes de las caderas de Negan contra su culo arrancaban gemidos de su cuerpo.

—Dilo, Rick —gruñó Negan—. Sé un buen chico.

Una mano frotó la polla de Rick mientras la otra pinchaba duramente sus pezones. Los dientes de Negan eran afilados contra la piel sensible de su cuello. Empujó a Rick muy cerca del clímax y sin embargo se lo negó. Lo dejó pendiendo justo al filo del olvido, flotando al límite de la cordura y la oscuridad.

Rick se quebró.

—Soy tuyo... —Las palabras sonaron quebradas. Eran como fragmentos de vidrio desgarrando carne y músculos mientras abandonaban su garganta.

Negan se sintió victorioso y recompensó a su chico. Se lo folló con fuerza, largos y suaves empujones que dejaban a Rick jadeando y gimiendo, mientras su verga mojada se deslizaba y se estremecía en la mano de Negan.

Se vino con un gemido bajo, con cada gramo de dignidad que le restaba mientras se derramaba en la mano de Negan. Sus entrañas se apretaron con fuerza alrededor de la polla de Negan y el hombre expulsó su orgasmo con un gemido fuerte. Se empujó tan profundamente como pudo en el cuerpo de Rick y le dio cada gota de su esperma.

El torrente de calor en su interior fue otra humillación, pero apenas sentía algo. Estaba cansado y agotado. Dejó que Negan lo sostuviera mientras el hombre terminaba de llenarlo con su semen.

Negan se tomó su tiempo, disfrutando de cada pulso de su polla mientras escupía, embiste tras embiste, espesa esperma. Cuando terminó, se retiró con una risa ahogada. Su sensible verga se agitó en el aire, mojada de lubricante y semen. Rick se deslizó pesadamente contra el costado del sofá cuando Negan ya no lo aprisionó con su propio cuerpo.

La sombra de Negan cayó sobre él e instintivamente levantó la vista cuando el hombre se le acercó. Su verdugo estaba extático, sonriendo ampliamente de oreja a oreja.

Sus ojos se enfocaron en sus labios y aún estaban hambrientos. El hombre era insaciable.

Rick no se sorprendió cuando Negan se inclinó hacia adelante y capturó su boca con un violento beso.

Ya había tomado tanto de él. No era extraño que todavía quisiera más.

Su lengua se metió en su boca y Rick le permitió entrar. Sus besos eran húmedos y descuidados, pero no había urgencia, solo la lenta, lánguida unión de labios y lengua. Negan estaba exponiendo otro punto, pero la mente de Rick era vaga y lenta.

Cuando se separaron, Negan aún seguía sonriendo. Agarró la manta que estaba en el sofá y limpió el lubricante y el semen de su polla.

Se apartó y giró sobre sus talones para encarar al hombre aún desaliñado al que acababa de follarse.

—Ves, Rick —dijo jovialmente—. Ves lo que puede pasar cuando me escuchas y eres un buen chico. —Se acercó nuevamente y jaló a Rick por el brazo.

Rick permitió que Negan tirara su dócil cuerpo contra el suyo una vez más. Pasó su mano por el despeinado cabello de Rick y le inclinó el rostro para así mirarlo a los ojos. Los surcos de sus lágrimas se habían secado hace un tiempo, pero aún había evidencia en los rastros plateados que recorrían su rostro.

Estaba sonriéndole a Rick, ojos brillando misteriosamente. Presionó un tierno beso contra sus labios, casto comparado con el primero que compartieron, pero que le insinuaba que habría más en el futuro. Sabía amargo y salado.

—Ahora, ¿qué decimos?

Al principio, Rick estuvo confundido, pero la mano de Negan se deslizó por su pecho, sumergiéndose en el seco revoltijo que había hecho en su estómago cuando le hizo alcanzar el clímax. En ese momento, fue más consciente que nunca de su situación. Su cuello picaba por los moretones que Negan le había hecho, con los músculos magullados y doloridos. Podía sentir el semen de Negan goteando por sus muslos y todavía había más humedad en su interior, en sus nalgas.

Miró al hombre con los ojos muy abiertos, su boca tembló al comprenderlo.

Susurró las palabras que Negan quería escuchar. Ya estaba roto, y sin embargo, los trozos despedazados de su ser se cortaron entre sí, derramando más sangre en su interior.

—Gracias...

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, si fue así, ojalá se pasen por AO3 y se lo hagan saber a la autora con kudos o comentarios :)

Sin ser más, gracias por leer :)


End file.
